Honeymoon Madness
by Theresa471
Summary: Sequel to Savior. William Ryker, Deanna Troi, Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher are on honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: For those that have been reading "Savior". This is the sequel for where Ryker, Deanna Troi, Jean-Luc Picard and Bevrely are on two week honeymoon.

Honeymoon Madness

Deanna Troi's mother was on her way to the planet of Tamlin. A new race having asked the Betazoid to help out with details for the Tamlin government to join the Federation and Star Fleet Command. With at least 100 of the Tamlin population in the military to join Star Fleet.

Mrs. Troi and several of her close friends over the years have been intervening in many of the different government affairs. She was just glad in a way that she was able to attend her daughter's wedding before leaving for the meeting.

Mrs. Troi had asked the captain of the Lillybelle of the Betazed cruiser heading for Tamlin. On just how long it will take to arrive for her duty.

"Mrs. Troi, dear it's going to take 24 hours to arrive. So your going to arrive in time for your talks with the new race. I wonder on whether they can read minds or not? However with your abilities. Your be able to tell right away."

"I hope so Captain Robarts. I never like to be late for any type of political event. Star Fleet Command is as well sending a Federation vessel to attend the ceremony, including as part of the protection for the planet.

On Earth

Jean-Luc Picard and his wife arrived on Earth via a shuttle craft from a cruiser coming from Betazed. Dr. Beverly Crusher Picard was extremely tired from the long flight.

They had beamed down directly to his brother's winery. In spite the fact the estate was placed into his brother's name to take over for when ever he decides to marry. It was too bad that his wife had died a few years later from a massive stroke. The medical experts that arrived on the site weren't able to save her. Even the workers were very upset at the fact that she had passed leaving only them to work the winery. Until the government decided to decide what was going to be done to the estate.

"Jean-Luc, I must admit this place is just beautiful over all. It's just too bad that brother was killed in that fire. And his wife dying from a massive stroke." She said with watching his face for any type of emotional response.

He had a tear moving down onto his cheek. He wiped it away with his right hand before saying. "I know Beverly. It was just too much of a tragedy with the both of them dying. However we need to move on with our lives and try to do the best we can Beverly." As he goes to give her a feather like kiss on her lips before starting to walk the entrance road up to the estate, for where two of the workers and a lawyer to hand over the deed to Picard.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Honeymoon Madness

Taking some time with the lawyer downstairs of the estate. Beverly Crusher went upstairs to one of the bedrooms to lay down. Even though at this point she had been disappointed with her husband Jean-Luc having to be busy with the change over of the estate into his name.

He stands to inherit a great deal of credit and funds in order to keep the winery going.

This is where he is going to have the hired hand stay on to continue working the winery and other sections of the estate.

Lawyer Jacques had asked Jean-Luc to sign the multi page document. He had only sign the front page after signing another document that did required his signature a number of times. Jean-Luc takes the pen that was given to him to sign instead of a computer generated copy.

Taking a moment to sign. He was finally able to sign the document for which he now owns the entire estate including any out standing bills that needs to be paid in the short run.

Afterwards Jean-Luc got up from the marble round table to shake the lawyers hand before he leaves for the states for a one week vacation visiting friends and family.

"Jean-luc good luck with the winery and your marriage to Dr. Beverly Crusher. It's just too bad she didn't come down to say hello. I just assume the trip was probably exhausting with the flight to Earth?" He says with shaking and hugging his client and long time associate of his brother's and wife.

He walked his friend out of the main house. To have the lawyer walk the long walkway up to the parking lot entrance of the estate.

It was at this time.

Jean-Luc needed his wife very badly. After holding off his hormones to sign the documents with the lawyer. He then went back the house. Since he was alone. He locked the door so that he and wife won't be disturb for an hour or so...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

William Ryker was watching his wife dress for dinner. They had arrived finally at the resort. There flight had been delayed for a few hours due to related solar flares in the area of the solar system.

"Really Will! I can't get this dress this way. If your going to keep ogling me all of the time for my body and mind." She states with a slight smirk on her face.

"Now move back please so we can go to dinner. After our romp earlier. I now have an growling stomach that is fit for a lion." She exclaim with her crazy Betazoid ways.

Ryker moved back to walk out into the balcony of the resort. He's been coming here for years having met up with some beautiful women of the planet. And now that he's married. He's going to be enjoying all of the activities for which the resort has and so much more to enjoy.

Currently he was wearing a black tux for the special evening dinner. After dinner He and Deanna will be going swimming in the lake that is now now to the patrons of the resort. After taking almost four years for the engineers to finally finish up the construction.

Deanna finally put on the last of her make up and placing her hair into place. Over the years she had put on a few pounds from all of the desserts she loves to eat mostly. However for William Ryker, he really didn't care at all. Since he was the one to be in love with her no matter what she looked like.

"Ok Will. I am now ready for the evening. Shall we go." She said from behind his back outside of the beautiful balcony with the scenery of the lake they could see a mile away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three Honeymoon Madness

William T. Ryker asked his wife Deanna to dance with him on the dance floor with several other couples as well. He was very proud of his wife tonight. Since she was controlling her urges with having her desserts and most of all her sexual as well.

Even though her hormones were flying all over the dance floor with her holding onto him tight. He was able to feel every ounce of the woman in his arms. She whispered the following in his ear. "I love you, Will Ryker!" She watched his face for his reaction to what she said in his ear.

"I love you, Deanna! I would like to start a family as soon as possible before your Biological clock runs out." He said to really surprise her at this time. They had discussed having children. But never this soon. Even her mother was pushing the issue as well with wanting to have a grand child before she passes away. "So what is the answer Deanna to my question?" While swiftly moving along the dance floor...

She needed to think about it for a moment before answering with him dipping her with the tune of the music being played by a four piece all female band on the band stand of the dance hall.

"To answer your question Will. I will try to have a child while we are on honeymoon. I must warm you with my hormones the way they are. Your going to be sorry to even asked the question. Since your going to be so sore your not going to be able to sleep at all." She announced with biting his ear as part of her love for him.

"Oh! Wow...Deanna, you are a truly amazing woman I have ever known in my life." He exhaled with moving her back to their seats to have dinner since the food had arrived, along with the drinks.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Some time later after dinner and drinks. It was now time for Ryker and Deanna to head on over to the man made lake with a closed in section to go shopping, restaurants and anything else that was available with the opening of the resort.

They were able to take a tram over to the "Mirror Image" glass lake it was called by the managers of the resort that just recently opened a few days earlier.

"I must admit Will this place is really outstanding in every way. Ever since they made the changes with the resort. More people from the Federation and neutral planets are attending the resort." She claims with the knowledge that was given to her by the owners and her mother most of all.

When they had arrived. The hosts of the "Mirror Image" had told their clients for which they can go either in two different sections. One being where you can go nude without anyone bothering the clients, or head for the section with everyone wearing their suits.

Ryker and Deanna opted to swim in the nude in their own little area closed off to the public...


	4. Chapter 4

Honeymoon Madness

Chapter Four

Will Ryker just couldn't believe on just how much fun they were having with enjoying each other's body without anyone bothering them in their own private sanctary. However they knew it wasn't going to last all that long with staying here.

He was starting to get tired from the past two hours of the sexual romps between the both of them. Deanna had noticed it with her keen sense of her Betazed abilities. She made the suggestion telling him it was time to head back to the resort and sleep a little before getting up to have something to eat.

Otherwise their was a catalog full of resort activities. Including an air field with an actual hot air balloon to travel throughout the entire planet to enjoy. Eventually William Ryker would try to make the suggestion to his wife. Though Deanna has always been scared over the years to even try it to get over her fear.

Getting dressed once again with the lockers inside with their clothing. They would be heading back on the tram to take them back to their rooms. It was around four a.m. in the morning with being close to having breakfast served at eight o' clock a.m. with the hotel serving the trays to each and every client staying in the resort.

For some odd reason Ryker felt as if the tram was going too slow for his taste. When in fact he was just tired from the day's and evening activities. Deanna Troi Ryker agreed with his assumption having to be just exhausted.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Paris, France

Jean-Luc and Beverly decided to take a trip to Paris for an outing to kill the day. Even though it was only 9 a.m.  
in the morning. Since the estate house had a transporter pad on the first floor. It was something that was added by the employees over the years.

Jean-luc setting the controls with the destination added into the control panel. They will reappear in the main center of Paris shopping center and restaurants.

The first hours was spend shopping. Beverly was in a frenzy trying to find a shop that sells bathing suits until they asked for help. This shop on the sixth floor was called Suits for Love over near the back with two vendors on the floor selling pretzels and ice cream to really tickle her fancy among other things...


	5. Chapter 5

Honeymoon Madness

Chapter Five

Beverly asked her husband on whether or not he would like a ice cream or a pretzel. "I will have a swirl ice cream Beverly. Eating too much of ice cream or anything else is not good for the waist line." He tells her with a slight smirk on his face.

"Really Jean-Luc! Did you forget I was and still is your physician for when it comes to your weight?" She gives him a taste of her vanilla ice cream. While she asked the vendor for a swirl ice cream in a bowl. She finished paying with her credit card given to her by Star Fleet for many years.

"It's been a long time Beverly since I had this type of ice cream. I was always so busy with running the Enterprise. And now I am going to have a new second-command to take over Ryker's position, as with Deanna's department."

"I wouldn't have to worry about it Jean-Luc. The Enterprise has a number of capable crew members that can replace the both of them." She states with pride.

"Very true Beverly. She hands him his swirl ice cream with going to sit down to eat it before going to finish up shopping before going sight seeing. They were able to hire a air vehicle with a storage area to place their items inside instead of carrying them during there sight seeing.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Now back into orbit around Earth. Lt. Wesley Crusher was some what happy to be back on the Galaxy One medical vessel. So far only half of the crews and medical personnel were back on the vessel before heading for a new destination in the Alpha sector.

He went looking to see if any of his ship mates that he is close to. Taking the turbo elevator to the sixth level. He went looking for ensign Shirlee Ansons of engineering. He went inside the break room to find the place with just three crew members and two of the medical doctors.

He found her sitting in a corner with a plate filled with veggies for which she loves the most. Looking up from her plate. The young woman in her late twenties see Wesley moving over to her with a smile lighting up his face. As bends down to kiss her on the lips.

"I missed you, Shirlee!" He says with sitting down at the table in front of her.

"As did I, Wesley. How did the wedding turn out for both couples ?" She asked with taking hold of his hand.

"It was beautiful during the entire time I was there. I have pictures to show you, if your interested?" He asked knowing that he wants to show them in her quarters away from prying eyes.

"Of course ! I am interested Wesley. Lets go to my quarters to take a look at them. " She said with an under current of motives that is on her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Honeymoon Madness

Chapter Sixth

Shirlee was disappointed in Wesley. Since he told her that he wasn't interested at this time. He was trying to catch up on his sleep. Since he didn't have much of it while traveling to Betazed and having to be involved with the wedding and all of the activities going on.

"Listen Shirlee, I am very sorry for not going to bed with you. I will be sure to give you a rain check once I am able to stay awake without having to fall asleep. Is this fine with you with the rain check?" He asked with planting a soft kiss onto her cheek before leaving for his own quarters to sleep.

"Sure it is Wesley. I should of understood once you had arrived back so quickly. Please let me know when your ready to try with me. No doubt the ship is going to be moving out with-in the next few days for their next destination." She says with opening the door for him to head out into the hallway.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Paris, France

Jean-Luc and Beverly had decided to stop off at the restaurant outside of the shopping mall. And having to placed all of their bags into the back storage area of the vehicle they had rented to get around.

Afterwards taking the tram over to the Rainbow restaurant a half mile down the road. Weather wise with the control system was making the temperatures just balmy and very sunny for this time of the year.

Getting off the tram in the front of the outside section of the restaurant. The now married couple were escorted to a table in the very front in order to enjoy the view with the passengers walking by,

One of the hostess came over to hand them a menu that was in English for them to read and order.

"I must say Jean-Luc this place is just so beautiful." She says to her husband with taking hold of his hand, while the other one was holding the menu. And meanwhile the hostess was waiting for them to order with the food and drink.

"I will have a red wine with the house special with the roasted chicken." He announced his order to the older French hostess.

"Qui! Anything else sir?" She asked with her electronic note pad to send the order to the kitchen.

"Not at the moment. However I do believe my wife is going to have the same thing as well." He looked over at her with her head shaking in agreement.

"I sure will!" She says with excitement in her tone and a slight smirk on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Honeymoon Madness

Chapter Seven

After having their food at the restaurant. Beverly Picard was amazed still on just how beautiful this place was, as with the rest of the scenery. She was over hearing a conversation across the ways from her.

From what she is able to hear. The couple were deciding on whether or not they should go swimming in the lake or a regular public pool. Eventually they decided on swimming in the local lake only a mile from the restaurant.

Jean-Luc looked at his wife asking on what was on her mind. "Plenty! How would like to try swimming today in a public lake or a pool?" She asked with a smirk on her face telling him that she was being a real dare devil.

"Since we are on our honeymoon. I have a feeling to try swimming in the lake, and in the nude." As he has a slight blush on his face. While his wife started to chuckle at him.

"Really Jean-Luc! I just hope there won't be too many people around at the lake. I would hate to have anyone watching us fooling around." She states with finishing up the last of her tea.

"I will ask the hostess that we are leaving. While using our joint account from Star Fleet's credit card." He responded with a slight smile and body language to tell her that he was very excited in every way.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

William Ryker was sitting out onto the balcony checking out the sky line. He's been out here for the last few moments after waking from the arms of his wife.

He needed a break from the past few hours of love making with his wife Deanna Troi. Since her request to him was trying to have a baby. Her hormones at this late stage has her emotions going wild over all. She was just too strong in every way with her Betazoid activities.

He loves his wife a great deal after all of these years of being together on the Enterprise. And now they will be together on The Shield as a team.

He was thinking about all of the times they had spent together as friends in the lounge with many of their friends and away on vacation. Placing his legs on the balcony wall, he was starting to feel energized once again. Taking a moment before getting up from his chair.


	8. Chapter 8

Honeymoon Madness

Chapter Eight

Shirlee went looking for Wesley. She asked the computer in her room on where Lt. Wesley Crusher was located on the Galaxy class vessel.

Computer Voice: " Lt. Wesley Crusher is on the bridge for his shift."

"How long is his shift supposed to last?" She asked with being some what curious while trying to plan her activities. Since she is not on duty until tomorrow with the remaining crews beaming up to wait on the next destination.

"Computer Voice: " Four hours."

"Thanks computer for your help." She was some what disappointed again. Even though just prior to Wesley leaving. She was told by him that he was planning on asking her to marry him after being together for almost a year on this ship.

There was nothing else to do accept go swimming or watch a movie or even use the holo deck. She decided on going swimming in the pool on deck seven. She went to look into her dresser for her two piece suit. She was still in good shape to wear it.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was some time in Paris. It was getting dark now at the lake. There were only two customers left with Jean-Luc and Beverly.

They were enjoying the water a great deal. There some things that he never thought of doing in the first place. And that was make love to his wife finally with no one around the past two hours. However after falling asleep the both of them at the edge on the grassy section.

Beverly needed to relieve herself in the area for where was large trees for no one to see. Checking around with having to be modest with her nudity. Even though she could always put on her clothes laying on the grass next to her husband Jean-Luc.

Any rate she walked off quickly... While Jean-Luc having woken up without letting his wife know. He started to laugh at the sight of her running towards the trees.

Moments Later...

He saw her coming back in a huff with once again she was afraid to be caught. However only by her husband with a smirk on his face.

"Damn you, Jean-Luc for not saying a thing to me that you were up and with a smirk on your face. Really!"

"It takes the fun out of the entire episode with you running in the buff." He states before getting up from the grass to grab her into a binding hug before the action starts again with them...


	9. Chapter 9

Honeymoon Madness

Chapter Nine

Lt. Wesley Crusher was bored since the vessel wasn't moving with staying in orbit inside the space station. They were still beaming over supplies for the entire ship including medical equipment.

Looking at the time on his station. He had only five minutes to go with his watch. Once his relief shows up very soon, he had gotten a message from him that he would be leaving to head up to the bridge.

He couldn't wait to go find Shirlee and ask her a very important question. Though he has currently butterflies in his stomach. Thinking about asking her to marry him.

Finally exactly five minutes Ensign Darwin Ellison came out of the turbo elevator to take over for Wesley. "Anything for me to know about Lt. Crusher?" He asked with sitting down in his place.

"The same routine unless the captain decides to make a move within the next 12 hours. I am out of here Ensign. Have fun!"

"Oh, joy! Just what I don't need is another boring eight hour shift." He said to the back of Crusher walking inside the turbo elevator.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Deanna Troi was extremely sore from the on going sessions she was having with her husband having sex at the highest intensity with her Betazoid mental abilities. She just couldn't believed it on just how many times she was able to go with him with completely falling asleep.

Leaving her husband asleep in bed after coming back from dinner and swimming. One thing for sure she needed a shower very badly or else she will be disowned by her own husband.

Moving into the large bathroom alcove. She had taken her robe with her to place on after she was done cleaning up. Turning on the hot water after opening the glass transparent door in order to turn on the knob.

Taking a moment or two with getting the hot water just perfect. She was now ready to head on inside, and without the knowledge that William Ryker had woken. It was his chance now to catch her once again since he was ready to go one more time in spite of being sore, tender and bruised from there acts of love making with using the bond.


	10. Chapter 10

Honeymoon Madness

Chapter Ten

First off Wesley Crusher since he was nervous decided he needed to have something to eat before anything else.

And since he was going to cafe for now. He would worry about Shirlee until afterwards. His mother and now step father Jean-Luc Picard would be proud of him after all this time.

He had gotten off the turbo elevator to head for the cafe for which they named by Star Fleet Medical. He walks into the place with only a few of the crew members around for break.

He was in the mod for a old fashion cheeseburgers. He goes over to the food processor to have the computer to do its magic. It was a moment later when Wesley was able to smell his cheeseburger inside.

Pressing the button, the front door pops out with a tray, his food and a diet soda that he asked for. He was now ready to try and get his nerve up with asking the biggest question of his life.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After they were finally done fooling around. Beverly Crusher sat up in bed with the white sheet covering her top part of her body. She felt like talking for a change. While her husband Jean-luc was coming back from the bathroom. He was completely nude with a body that could make any young man blush.

"Jean-Luc feeling better I assume?" She asked with pulling down the sheets on his side to get back in.

"I am Beverly. Now what is it you like to talk about besides sex my sweet lady?" He gets into the queen size bed with pulling up the two white sheets to cover him.

"I just like to mention that Wesley had mention to me that night the all of us had gotten together at my mother's home."

"And what's that Beverly for when it concerns now our son?" He takes her hand to lightly kiss it with his soft, tender lips.

"Jean-Luc, Wesley wants to ask his girl friend Shirlee to marry him on board the medical vessel. He's been wanting to ask her for months now. Hopefully now he would gather up the courage to pop the question to her."

"Lets hope so! I have always been proud of Wesley no matter what type of trouble he's gotten himself in over the years.

"Me to Jean-Luc, From what I understand. Shirlee works for two different departments for Medical and Communications, along with being extremely bright. Well any rate I just hope to god that the both of them truly love each other like we have always over the years."

"Qui! I must say that is very true my dear wife." He said before moving over to climb on top of her to begin another session between the both of them as husband and wife.


	11. Chapter 11

Honeymoon Madness

Chapter 11th

Wesley finally arrived on the level for where the pool was located. He was nervous with having the ring in his pocket. He's going to hide the ring in the locker until he's ready.

Walking down the hallway with hardly anyone around to use the pool at this late hour on the vessel. Everyone will be on board tomorrow before leaving for their new mission and destination.

Stopping at the metal door of the pool. Wesley Crusher had butterflies in his stomach all of a sudden. He was wondering about his mother many years on whether his father had the same thing with asking his mother with popping the question.

He moves inside to see Shirlee floating on the top of the water with her eyes closed. Since he had his suit on underneath. He walked over to the lockers very quietly to place the black box inside along with his pants and locking it in case someone decides to go inside.

She was still floating without realizing that Wesley was just about to scare the heck out of her with him jumping in.

All of a sudden with him jumping in. He had caused a real cascade of water hitting her in the face and the rest of her body.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell is going on?" She was finally able to see him coming over to her to check and make sure she was all right.

"Wesley, why did you do this to do for when I am able to drown because of what you did?" In a why she started to laugh a little since she wasn't able to stay mad at him.

Wesley is close enough to wipe off some of the droplets from her beautiful face. She wasn't wearing any make up at the time, since she had taken it off just prior to coming to the pool.

"There you go much better Shirlee." He says in a soft, sweet tone.

"Thanks." She came closer to him to kiss hm directly onto his moist lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Honeymoon Madness

Chapter 12th

Deanna wanted to go shopping for a change. She needed to take a break from the sex in order to heal her insides and out. She really had taken a beating physically and mentally for when it comes to William Riker.

And when she had asked her husband on whether or not he wanted to join her shopping across the ways of the resort. "No way Deanna! You go and have fun buying your favorite shoes, and earrings. I will stay here watching a movie on the terminal and see what's new."

"All right sweetie.I will leave you here to rest. I need to check my spending account and see what is left on the credit." Deanna announced as if she was limited. However now that she is married, they have two joint accounts and including her own spending account. Plus it doesn't include her own mother's accounts.

"Just be sure not to over do it Deanna. Since we both have been going pretty heavy in the sex department."  
Riker says with a mischief smirk on his face.

As he goes to hugs his wife just prior to getting ready for her shopping outing. "I suggest Will that your going to have to behave yourself or else I won't be able to get out of here.' She said before going to touch his crotch.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jean-Luc Picard once again was looking for his wife. She had been going into the estate's pool after getting back from Paris and the restaurant.

He was in the bedroom changing his clothing and a how shower. His body was hurting with all of the activities the both of them had been involved lately. It's amazing he's been able to keep up with his wife at all in the sex department.

Meanwhile ...

Beverly Crusher Picard was relaxing in the heated pool. While it was soothing to her insides and muscles that were hurting all over. Since there were other workers around the pool cleaning up the leaves and other items. She was forced to wear her bathing suit. Even though she really didn't mine at all.

She was mostly thinking about her husband Jean-Luc on what he's doing inside the house. The both of them needed a break for at least a few hours from each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Honeymoon Madness

Chapter 13th

Deanna was having a great time shopping in the main center of the resort. She was glad in a way with getting away for a change from her husband William Riker.

So far she was able to find several different robes to wear for when she is able to relax while off duty. Since she is going to be transferring over to the SHIELD. William Riker was offered the position of the Federation vessel waiting in orbit of Earth at this time.

She was able to purchase several beautiful gold earrings of different designs consisting of dolphins, stars and planets for which she pay with her Federation credit line.

One thing she needed was have her nails down at one of the many shops available for the customers. During the time she was having her nails down. The hostess working with her nails, she was able afterwards to massage her feet to be just wonderful feeling.

Afterwards she was feeling hungry. She felt like having Chinese food. One of many choices brought over from the vendors from different planets and including Earth.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jean-Luc Picard had gone his wife in the pool. He was in the mood for relaxation after the past few days of using too much energy. Changing into his suit and walking down the stairs into the deep end. He took off swimming in the heated pool.

Meanwhile his wife was floating just letting herself go with her hair spread out onto of the water. So he didn't bother her with her peace.

He started out with running back and forth of the pool with his laps. He had wished that he had more time in the past to swim. Since he was always busy with running the Enterprise. And now it's going to get worst with the lost of Commander Will Riker.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shirlee finally was able to find Wesley inside of the gardens on deck 12. He was moving all over the place after getting off his shift. This was the one place he loved the most. and where he would like to ask Shirlee to marry him...


	14. Chapter 14

Honeymoon Madness

Chapter 14th

Shirlee walked into the gardens on deck 12th. Since the gardens was huge. She had to look for him with walking around smelling the different scents of the flowers. She loved the most were the roses for the most part.

"Wesley where are you for god sake?" She asked with needing to sit down on the many benches inside.

All of a sudden...

Wesley came out from the other side to scare her. She jumped up screaming wanting to kill him.

"Wesley, what do you think your doing?" She asked with facing him directly in front now. As he comes around from the yellow roses.

"Waiting to spring my surprise on you. Actually it's been awhile I have been waiting to ask you the following question." He says very nervously with the ring in his pocket.

"Just what are you talking about Wesley?" She asked with wanting to know the answer. Even though she suspects what it just might be.

"Here goes Shirlee. I have been a wreck the past few weeks on wanting to ask you the following." He takes out the ring to open up the box containing of the ruby ring. "Will you marry me, Shirlee?" He asked with showing her the most beautiful ring she has ever seen.

"Of course! I will marry you, Wesley." She jumped quickly into him to kiss him so hard that he was seeing stars.


	15. Chapter 15

Honeymoon Madness

Chapter 15th

The both of them were so excited. When two couples having come in to walk around the gardens when they noticed Wesley And Shirlee kissing.

It was only a moment later that Wesley told them that he had asked Shirlee to marry him.

"And I said yes!" She said to her friends off duty from the communications department.

"My god! Shirlee this is wonderful news. You need to let everyone else know about the good news."  
Communication technician Andrea Harris and her girl friend Debbie Gibson both hugged them both.

"When is the wedding going to be Wesley?" Andrea asked the most important question.

"There hasn't been any time to discuss the plans since I only just asked her the question Andrea, Hopefully it will be soon."

'And we will be sure to let everybody know when the big day is going to be ladies." Shirlee replied with holding onto Wesley hand.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Beverly Crusher had waken up early after getting back last night from shopping and swimming. She had found the bed empty for which she had an idea that her husband was out in the winery picking grapes with the employees.

Getting dress slowly even though she was some what sore from the past few days. She bothered to have breakfast until she finds out just what her husband is up to today.

Taking the rover with her this time. No why in hell was she going to be walking all that way over to him.

Twenty minutes later...

She found him with four others with their shirts off with the heat picking buckets of grapes for the different wines that the estate produces.

"Jean-Luc what do you think your doing out in this heat only early in the morning?" Crusher asked with concern for her husband even though still in great shape.

"Helping the employees putting together the final batch for market in a few days. Why don't help out a little? We are almost done with just this section to finish up." He responded with placing more of the grapes from the wines.

"I didn't even have breakfast yet Jean-Luc. I came directly from the house to look for you."

"Me neither! I will eat afterwards for which will be another twenty minutes or so. Why don't you go back to house and start putting together the breakfast?" Jean-Luc says with giving a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Ok, I will! See you later Jean-Luc." She back over to the rover to head back to the house. This heat was already to be too much for her.


	16. Chapter 16

Honeymoon Madness

Chapter 16th

Beverly Crusher had finished up with cooking breakfast and placing it on the hot plate. She was worried as to what might of happened with her husband.

However when she walked outside onto the front porch of the house. She saw the rover coming towards the estate. She was able to tell that it was her husband Jean-Luc.

He parked the rover into the garage on the side of the house and out of the heat for this time of the year. Moving out with turning off the computer generated engine. He was able to enter on the side of the kitchen for when he was able to smell his breakfast on the hot shove.

But first he needed to go find his wife some where inside the house. Since she had made it plain that she wasn't going to work in the heat nor not having breakfast into her stomach.

Jean-Luc found her sitting inside of the living room for where she would be cooling off. "One thing for sure Beverly. You could never stand the heat even when we were visiting Vulcan on leave while the Enterprise was in orbit."

"Very true Jean-Luc. I really don't know how you were able to work in the field with that god awful heat today?"

'When there is money involved. I can do almost anything for when it comes to making a profit for the estate." He says with telling her that he was starving and was able to smell the food on the hot plate.

"Come on lets go eat before the texture changes on the plate." She states with her husband dragging her up from the black couch.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

William Riker was lazy with getting up from the bed. He had already noticed that his wife Deanna had left the bed and was some where inside of their quarters.

He asked the wall computer from behind him on his bed. "Where is Mrs. Deanna Riker?" He said with waiting for the response.

 ** _Computer voice_**..."Mrs. Deanna Troi is outside the small pool swimming."

"Thank you, computer for the information." Riker said with moving himself off the bed with placing his robe covering his body.

He was thinking on just how amazing this resort has been. Walking out onto the level for where the pool was located. He was able to find his wife making laps in the pool for which was closed off from the public and the guests.

"How long have you been out here Deanna?" He asked with seeing her raise her head from the heated waters of the pool.

"Almost an hour in the water. It's lovely Will! Why don't you come on in?" He said with her little smirk on her face to have her heart pumping after all of these years.

"I will need to go back inside to place on a swimming trunks Deanna." He states with a slight smile.

"You don't have to since this entire area of the pool is closed off. So you can swim in the buff if necessary William Riker."

"Ok...make room Deanna. I am going to jump in with my jewels flying into the air." Riker responded while Deanna started to chuckle with the sight of him flying into the heated water...


	17. Chapter 17

Honeymoon Madness

Chapter 17th

Wesley Crusher wanted to call his mother and Jean-Luc to let them know the great news. He asked his bride-to-be to join him into the communications center.

'Shirlee are you ready for this at all?" Wesley had to asked since was some what nervous to be talking to them.

Placing in the code for the sector of Earth, France. It was going to take a moment for anyone to answer.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Jean-Luc there is a message coming in from the Galaxy." Beverly went to see who it was calling them at this time in the morning.

"Turn on the screen to see who it is Beverly?" He asked with curiosity with asking the question.

"My god! Jean-Luc it's Wesley and Shirlee. I believe? Hello! Wesley what's happening baby doll?" Beverly says with a soft demeanor.

"Mom, please! Don't call me Baby Doll." Wesley said in mock anger when in fact he was smiling with his fiend next to him. " Mom, I have some wonderful news." He stated with taking hold of Shirlee's hand.

"And what is that Wesley?" She asked in a soft tone while looking over at her husband.

"Mother, I finally got up the nerve to asked Shirlee to marry me." Wesley said with seeing his mother really excited as with his step father Jean-Luc.

"I am very glad Welsey your going to be getting married. Now your life is complete as the traveler had said to you a number of times during the past five years."

"Your right Jean-Luc. Now mother , I am happy your as well?" He had to asked to see his mother extremely happy for when she kissed her husband right smacked on the lips and in front of Wesley and Shirlee.

"Really Beverly! Anyway Wesley when is the wedding?" He said with telling Beverly to sit down already.

"Don't know! I only just asked her an half hour ago. However when we finally decide when. We will be sure to call and let you know."


	18. Chapter 18

Honeymoon Madness

Chapter 18th

Wesley was thinking after he had signed off with his mother and step-father. He turned to face his bride to be.

"Why not make it official Shirlee with finding a Star Fleet chaplain. While getting out blood tests done as well. We can a very small wedding from inside the gardens for where we can take our vows."

"We can always have Captain Epstein marry us, since it's legal for all captain's to have the right to do so." Shirlee says sounding really excited. "Plus one we go through with putting all of the plans together. We can have your mother Beverly and Captain Picard to be witnesses to the ceremony." She stated.

"Ok, lets do this before we both change our minds with doing this so quickly."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

William Riker once again went looking for his wife. She had left a note telling him that she was heading for the medical clinic for a check up. Since she and William Riker wants to try and have a family.

Doctor Quiton age 56 years of age has been taking care of customers from the resort for the past 15 years.

He was currently waiting for Deanna Troi Riker to come into the examining room to check her out. She was complaining of pain. Even though she had mention on the application that she and husband wants to have a child. She needed to have her IUD removed and to have stop taking the hormone pills that she had been taking for the past seven years.

She comes into the examining room to speak with the doctor before checking her over with the scanner in another section.

"You asked me about the pain your having. Did the pill I gave you for gas stop the pain?" He asked with waiting for her response.

"Actually it did Doctor Quiton. What caused it for the most part?" Deanna asked with sitting down in the chair.

"Have you been eating a great deal of fruits and veggies since being here on the resort? Otherwise you need to cut back a little or else or going to continue suffering with the gas and pain."

She chuckled before relaxing when the doctor asked to follow her into the other room to begin checking her out from head to toe.


	19. Chapter 19

Honeymoon Madness

Chapter 19th

Deanna told the doctor the truth about all of the snacks she has been eating at the resort. "Besides the many flavored ice cream Doctor Quinton." She says with a smirk on her face to show the proof of the matter.

"If your going to try and have a baby Deanna. Your going to need to watch your watch throughout the entire pregnancy." He says to his patient and of Star Fleet The Shield and the Federation."

"I know doctor. Will has been after me for the past few years to cut back on the snacks on board the Enterprise, and now with the new ship "The Shield'." She replied with getting a strange look from him.

"What's wrong?" She asked with the question.

"Where in the world did The Shield come from with naming the new Star Fleet vessel?" He responded with looking over her chart before proceeding further.

"I have no idea Doctor where the name came from. However I am very glad that my husband Captain Riker decided to take on the position. Any way Doctor Quinton lets get this over with so that I can start trying to have a baby."

"Fair enough Deanna. Please come into the other room in order for me to check out your ovaries, and remove your IUD from inside to have your hormones begin to work." Doc said to the therapist new to the star fleet vessel "The Shield" before returning from her honeymoon.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board The Galaxy.

Wesley Crusher and Shirlee went looking for the Captain of the medical vessel. The both were very excited with the idea of getting married quickly before the start of the next mission.

Captain Sanderson was beaming abroad the medical vessel since the ship was bringing up all of the supplies before leaving Earth's orbit.

There was an communicatins on the bridge for when he arrived. The navigator Lt. Franklin new to the ship told the captain that Lt. Wesley Crusher wishes to speak with him in his quarters. "Did you happened to know what it was all about Lt. Franklin?"

"Actually the rumor going around the vessel is the fact that Wesley had asked Shirlee to marry him. And they wish to be married as soon as possible." Franklin says with everyone on the bridge chuckling.

"I will go talk with him and Shirlee in his quarters before we start our next mission cruise." Captain Sanderson said with moving back into the turbo elevator.


	20. Chapter 20

Honeymoon Madness

Chapter 20th

Deanna Troi left the medical clinic of the resorts to go looking for her husband William Riker. She was in a mood to fool around after the doctor was able to remove her devices to prevent pregnancy.

Actually for the moment. She stopped at one of the vendors to have a cocktail to quench her thirst with the temperatures on the resort has to be in the nineties along with adding the humidity.

She paid for the flaming Red blue cocktail using her credit card that was inside the pant pocket of her outfit. "Thank you." She said before walking away towards the resorts hotel.

When she had walked inside her suite. She had found her husband sound asleep in bed. She wasn't going to let him get away with it. Taking off her clothes and leaving them on the rug. She didn't care at this point. As she goes to jump onto the bed to wake him quickly making him think he was being attacked.

"Jesus Deanna! What the hell do you think your doing?" He said with an angry tone directed at her.

"Waking up my deprived husband in order for us to start making that baby we spoke about." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Well in that case my wife! I am very willing to go for it no matter how long it's going to take. Even though it just may kill me and my third leg." He said it as a joke and Deanna chuckling before the two of them went into it hot and heavy.


	21. Chapter 21

Honeymoon Madness

Chapter 21st

Lt. Wesley Crusher was able to find the Captain in his cabin after just getting off the bridge to check on something for Star Fleet Medical.

"Come!" Captain Wilson turned to face Wesley and Shirlee. "There you two are. I heard through the grape wine about the news that you asked Shirlee to marry you?" He says with a huge smile on his face.

"That's correct Captain. We would like to ask you on whether or not your be able to marry us in a day before we leave Earth's orbit." Wesley asked the Captain the question, even though it might not be possible with so much to be done before leaving on the new mission.

"First of all I will be happy to marry the both of you. Secondly your going to be needing the normal blood tests that goes with the marriage license. And thirdly where are you going to be having the ceremony?" He asked with facing the both of the young couple.

"We are going to be having the ceremony in the botanical gardens on deck eight Captain Wilson." Wesley replied with holding onto Shirlee's hand.

"Very well Wesley. If you can have the blood test's done quickly and get your parents Doctor Crusher and Captain Jean-Luc Picard to beam up some time this evening. I will be able to marry the both of you."

"Oh, wow! Captain that would be great ! Let us go to sick bay to speak with Doctor Chanez to have him do the tests to make it official."

"And I will call Star Fleet Command as well to put in the paper work as well to make it official before leaving tomorrow for the new mission." Captain Wilson said with a smile before moving over to the communications terminal to make the call.

"Let is go now before it gets to be too late to have the blood tests done." Wesley responded with taking the hand of Shirlee to leave the Captain's cabin.


	22. Chapter 22

Honeymoon Madness

Chapter 212th

Captain Wilson was very pleased with talking to Star Fleet Command without any type of trouble from them. They had said that the paperwork would take effect some time this evening. Knowing it was Captain Picard's son will be getting married.

Once the call was made. He felt better that this particular was over with. And no doubt half the ship would want to attend the ceremony inside the gardens or having to be seen on the communications terminal.

Meanwhile down in sickbay.

All blood tests had been done by Doctor Ariel. As he went into his office to finish up the paperwork. While Wesley and Shirlee came in to speak with the doctor.

"So Doctor Ariel how are we?" Wesley had to asked with concern in his tone.

"Your both fine Wesley. There is no problem that you can't be married tomorrow in the the botanical gardens. I believe the entire ship wants to see the ceremony. By the way did you happened to call your parents Wesley in order for them to attend. Shirlee, I know your parents are dead."

"Yes, that is correct Doctor. They have been dead almost five years now." Shirlee said with emotional sadness. While Wesley was holding onto her hand for support.

"Lets get out of here with going to call my parents. I just hope they will be able to make it tomorrow." Wesley responded with the both of them getting up from their seats to leave sick bay.

Doctor Ariel says the following..."Good luck with tomorrow Wesley and Shirlee." Before going back to his report to be sent to Star Fleet Medical.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Earth...Paris, France

Doctor Beverly Crusher was on the terminal sending notices to her friends on the Enterprise in regard to her son's marriage.

However when she had finished with the last message. All of the sudden the terminal had someone from medical vessel Galaxy. She opened up the channel for which the next 15 minutes she would be very excited with talking to her son and the news they were getting married tomorrow.

She hollered for Jean-Luc having to be in the kitchen making dinner. He comes in with asking the following. "Beverly what's going on on to see you acting excited?"

As she explained with catching her breath a few times. "Of course Beverly, we will beam up to the Galaxy to attend Wesley's and Shirlee's ceremony." Jean-Luc said with kissing his wife really hard before forgetting that she had not closed the channel even though the conversation between Wesley and his mother had ended.


	23. Chapter 23

Honeymoon Madness

Chapter 23rd

Wesley and Shirlee after the blood tests were done. They decided to finish up any last minute correspondence with friends in order to let them know about the wedding.

"I need to find out at Star Fleet Academy on whether the grounds keeper Boothy is still alive. "Wesley says with sitting in front of the communications terminal in his quarters.

On the terminal came up a face of an old man having to be in his nineties. It was him at least Wesley was able to know him.

"Well! Well! Well! Wesley Crusher. How are you doing and your mother?" He asked in his croaked voice.

"Just fine sir, as with my mother. I am sorry to be bothering you. I wanted to let you know that I am getting married tomorrow on my vessel The Galaxy to a woman name Shirlee. We have been serving together."

"Congrats boy and your wife to be. By the way do you happen to know on how Captain Jean-luc Picard is doing?" He asked.

"Actually sir he's in Paris , France on his honeymoon with my mother. They were married a few weeks back as with Commander Riker and Deanna Troi in a joined ceremony. If you like to speak with him, I can give you his communications terminal number. I believe he's going to be happy to speak with you." Wesley replied while waiting to hear his response.

"Love to boy! Give me the number now before I change my mind." He says while getting a piece of paper to write down the number.

"It's 44456700. Tell my step father I was asking for him. Since I will be seeing them tomorrow for the ceremony." Wesley said with pride for when it comes to Jean-Luc Picard.

"I will Wesley. Take care of yourself and have a wonderful life with Shirlee." As he ended the communications between them to call Jean-Luc Picard.


	24. Chapter 24

Honeymoon Madness

FINALE

Chapter 24th

Jean-Luc Picard after speaking with his old friend for almost thirty minutes. He had no choice but to end it with knowing that his old friend would be attending the ceremony. In spite the fact that the Galaxy medical vessel would be leaving for a new mission for three years.

Even though Picard and his wife Beverly will be continuing on board the Enterprise without Commander Riker nor Deanna Troi.

Picard would need to adjust to a new Second-in-Commander in running the Enterprise while he's on his break or shift. However there has been a rumor that Doctor Crusher might be promoted into that position in case they are not able to find someone to fit the position.

Meanwhile on the Galaxy medical vessel.

Wesley Crusher in his quarters was ready for the ceremony with wearing his full dress uniform in all white and black.

While Shirlee will be in her medical full dress of all blues and white.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On the resort...

Deanna had told Riker that she was getting tired of the resort and wanted to go home after ten days of the honeymoon. The both of them had done just over did it in every aspect. And now they needed to head for Earth and rest for a few days before boarding The Shield and begin the mission.

Will Riker had agreed to the idea of going home to rest up before taking over. So they packed up and left on the next shuttle to take them to Earth.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Next Day on board the Galaxy inside the botanical gardens. Video feed was being sent to all crew members on board.

While the pastor had finished up the last of the ceremony with Wesley and Shirlee kissing as husband and wife. Jean-Luc and Wesley's mother was very proud of them both with taking this bold adventure as husband and wife.

Crew members inside the gardens clapped and threw rice at the happy couple. Picard's friend Boothy came up to hug them both with congrats, and an envelope for which he told them they can't open until they were alone starting their honeymoon in spite the fact they were leaving orbit soon.

"Thank you sir so much for coming. Please good care of your self." Wesley replied with shaking his hand with holding onto the envelope.

Afterward once the crew members had gone. Jean-Luc and Beverly gave their formal goodbyes since no one knew when the next time they will be getting together.

The End


End file.
